Autumn
by Ray T. Akaru
Summary: [[SasuxNaru]] In a place where demons and angels lived amongst each other, but never fell in love. What is a 17 year old boy to do? Will he follow his heart or society? [[Better summary inside]]
1. There is nothing beyond the stars

_Drop your hands at your sides. Look up at the dull gray sky. And pray that you'll last just one more day._

**Disclaimer: Me and K. Masashi are getting along now. I get to visit my Naru-kun twice a week, as long as he doesnt have to send his ninja's after me and put me in near death situations anymore. So as I will say again. K. Masashi Owns!!**

**Warnings: Rated M for Violence, Language, Sexual Theme's, and Boy on Boy love.**

**Summary: In a place where demons and angels lived amongst each other, but never fell in love. What is a 17 year old boy to do? Will he follow his heart or society? Find out here!**

**Extended Summary: Naruto Uzumaki was an angel. His father, brother, and himself had just moved to a new area where he would be attending a school for the gifted. He was an art student. And a well one at that. Little did he know, he was destined to be partnered with none other than Sasuke Uchiha the meanest and coldest of the demons in Fugeki High, but what happens when our angel falls for a demon who wants nothing other than to kill anyone who gets close to him? **

**A/N: I decided to make a new story. Because then I can update one a week every month XD and throw im some random one-shots when I feel the need. This story is inspired by today's society and how I think we see things. I just want to get this clear though, I want oppinions. Lots of them. Please. I want to know what you think I should put in here, that you personally think would happen in this type of situation. Also just as a key factor, this is going to be a very long fic because I want to get into detail and I want to actually go by day's and months, so I know I'm going to skip day's but it will still take a long while to get everything done. And other than that I am bored and I hope you have fun reading this. Enjoy.**

**Chapter One: There is nothing beyond the Stars**

It was sunset and the sky was a mixture of colors. Reds and pinks. Purples and blues. All mixing to create the beautiful scene before him. The leaves on the tree's were changing which added to the beauty of the world.

Seventeen year old Naruto Uzumaki moved his hand fluidly as he painted the scene before him. His hand was moving quickly in some spots and slower in others to mix the colors perfectly. He had perfected his art skills at a young age and could draw or paint just about anything, but his passion was nature.

He loved the smell of it, the look of it. How it changed so slowly yet so quickly each year. How the passing of the seasons ment growth and development yet also symboled the delecate balance inbetween life and death.

As the sun finally set beyond the horizon the blond boy looked down at his painting and smiled. He was satisfied with it. The sky was perfect and the tree's looked exactly like what was infront of him.

All the colors mixing together making it seem as though it was a blurr in time, which it was. And just as Naruto was about to sign his name he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist and a slick tounge press against his neck.

Giggling the shorter boy looked at the raven behind him and then leaned up kissing his lips sofly. Once he pulled away he leaned into the warm embrace to soak in the others body heat. For only fall, it sure was cold out at night.

"We're moving tomorrow you know..." Naruto's voice was smooth, and to the ears of his listener, sounded as if it was dipped in honey.

"I am aware of this..." The others voice was cold and stoic. When it talked it was like a piece of ice finally cracked under the hot sun. His voice was raspy and broken like he had been crying for day's, but he hadn't, he always sounded like that.

"Sai...we cant keep doing this when we get there...thats park of the reason Dad is moving us..." Looking up at the raven he gave a sad smile and kissed him again. "I love you and you know that...but we cant do this anymore...we're related..."

"No we're not...we were both adopted...how are we related?" Sai, he was the more stubborn one of the two brothers. He wouldnt take no for an answer, while Naruto just plainly ignored the answer if it was no.

"We just are, and can we go inside now? I'm getting cold." Letting go of the blond, Sai picked up the canvass gently and the paints the boy had used.

"Grab the stand and the brushes, I'll bring the table back in."

"Yes mother." Naruto smiled when the raven shot him a glare. He did love his brother, more than he really should. They had never had sex, but would lay naked together in bed and just look at one another. It had never gone further than that thankfully.

Thinking back on what they had done together or been through, he let his blue eyes wander over to the tall slim figure setting down the painting and smiling a real smile at it. He was the only one who could make Sai smile. Whether it be by painting something beautiful, or just being himself around the raven.

Their bond was unbreakable, but it was also very uncertain. Their father had found out that they did those things with one another and became worried. He stated that it was because they werent around other people. After all, they did live ontop of a hill in almost the middle of no where. They even took classes for school online.

Naruto didnt mind that they were moving though, he wanted to see what it would be like to fall in love with someone else. To be able to see different things and paint them. To be able to sit on a park bench and sketch an old woman who was watching the children play or feeding the birds. The city life would be different, and exciting.

"Naruto, you gonna come inside so I can get the table?" Sai watched the blond boy as he nodded slowly then smiled. "Thinking to yourself again?"

"I was just thinking about...well, how fun living in the city is going to be." Sai stopped and locked his chocolate brown eyes with deep blue ones.

"We...are angels...you do remember this yes? And where we are moving, is mostly populated by demons. Correct?"

Blue eyes sparkled. "Of course, thats the fun in it. I get to experience something different Sai, aren't you even the least bit excited?"

Thinking on it for a moment Sai nodded. "I suppose I am..." He actually was more excited then he would lead onto. He had wanted to go to the city before, but as Naruto's lover, not his brother. It didnt bother him as much anymore though, he knew that he would most likely find himself a man or woman worth his time. And hopefully so would his father.

Pulling the small table back into the house Sai shut the door and dusted off his hands a small smile on his face. He looked over to Naruto who was spraying his panting and then putting it in a frame. He would have to admit, the blond had talent beyond anyones expectations.

He could look at something once, for only a few seconds, and get almost every single detail right. He was a genius when it came to art. Not to mention the boy was good looking, but had a wonderful, warming, and bubbly personality.

No one could deny that Naruto was just an all around amazing guy.

Sai on the other hand knew that he, himself, wasnt as attractive personality wise as Naruto, but looks wise, he felt that he had that down perfectly. He had pale skin with a peach tint to it, his eyes were a chocolate brown. And his hair was short and dark. It was neat though, giving him a refined look. Like he was waiting for a very important business partner to arrive so they could chat over dinner and a cup of wine.

While Naruto, well he, he had a very different look. His hair was loner and hung beyond his eye brows and some arts rubbed against his cheek bones. It was a sandy blond and his skin was a very fine tan. But what made him so attractive was his oasis blue eyes that you could get lost in. His build went along perfectly with him, he had a more femaleish build as compaired to Sai or their father, but it worked with him. Since the poor boy was only 5'6''.

He wasnt overly muscular either, he was skinny, but had some muscle on his stomach, legs, and arms. Sai and Naruto were like opposits. One was like night, strong, large, dark, and refined. The other was like day, bright, bold, warming. Not to mention the blond boy would spread his warmth and happiness where ever he went.

Their father though, he was like both of them combined, and speaking of which, he man was currently walking into the living room area. He was smiling and holding more boxes in his strong arms as he placed them near the front door.

Dusting off his hands he looked over to the two boy's. "Well, we're all camping in the living room tonight. Since all of our stuff is basically packed. By the way boy's, in the new house, it comes fully furnished, but we have a basement with two rooms. So I figured we could put our beds in those rooms. Incase we have guests over."

"Cool with me." Naruto smiled and then turned to his father holding up his new paiting. "You like it dad? I figured since you love the sunset, and this place, I'd paint it for you."

The man smiled and he walked over to his son. Ruffling the boy's hair he kissed his head and looked at the painting. "Thank you Naruto..."

Sai smiled and crossed his arms while watching his father and brother. The two were ment to meet, and it seemed that Naruto was ment to find Sai.

"Dont thank me Dad, thank Sai. It was his idea after all." Turning the man smirked and looked at the other boy.

"Is this true Sai?" Glaring at his brother Sai took a step back and cleared his throat.

"Iruka...I will never call you Dad again if you hug me...or do to me what you do to Naruto." Laughing the man known as Iruka pat Sai's back and walked towards the living room.

"One day I'll hug you Sai, and you wont try to kill me." Sai snorted at his fathers comment and followed the man into the living room. Naruto had left while they talked and occupied his spot right under the sky light in the large living room area.

Iruka laid down on the couch his arms folded behind his head on his sea green pillow. He looked down at the floor to his sons. Sai was laying on his side facing Naruto, while the blond himself just laid on his back his full attention on the stars.

"Do you think...there's anything beyond them Dad?"

The man had to think about this for a moment, his answer wasnt going to be a straight foward one like usual though. He was going to give his son a piece of advice by answering his question.

"Stars are like people...what ever is beyond what you see, can only be measured by how well you get to know them, let alone how much you believe is there. Its all up to you, to decide whether here is or isnt something beyond those stars."

Naruto sat there in silence. After asking his father a question and getting an answer like that, he would always stay quiet, that was his way of saying good night. His blue eyes grew brighter as the moon moved over the glass and light the dimmed room with a white glow.

He didnt know if the thought there was something beyond them. He had ever really related them to people. And figuring the only people he really knew where Sai and Iruka, he guessed that there wasnt anything beyond them.

Leaving it go he just let his yes move across the glass tracing the stars that he could see, until the moon moved and let the room cover itself in shadow's once again. He watched the stars for as long as he could remember until the silence of the room and the beauty above him lulled his brain to sleep.

**----**

The drive was going to be long, but the morning was already dragging out. It had taken Iruka a total of fourty two minutes to get Naruto up and into the car. He told him that he could shower when they got there. Unlike Sai who had to take a shower as soon as he woke up.

Sai had an internal alarm clock of five in the morning. He woke up at that time everyday even if he went to bed only an hour before. So he was able to shower, get dressed, and eat a bowl of cereal before waking Iruka up and telling him they needed to start putting the stuff outside because the movers would be there with in the next two hours.

By the time all the boxes were outside they still had to wake Naruto. And when they finally did it was time to leave. So Sai had helped Iruka hoist the boy up and they walked him to the car and put him in the back. Blankets and all.

It was eight by the time they were pulling out of their drive way and down the road the movers following them. The drive was going to be four hours long, and Sai had sat next to his blond in the back so he could kiss him a few more times.

Looking down at the sleeping blond he smiled. "We wake you up, then you go back to sleep..."

A groan was his answer as Naruto sat up then turned and fell onto Sai's lap snuggling against the boy's hoodie. "So...tired..."

Smiling Sai ran his pale fingers through the blond locks of hair. The boy was lucky, his hair didnt get greasy easily. While combing through the now snoring teen he looked ahead at the road as they drove. It was early November, and the snow was beginning to fall.

It was beautiful, but also at the same time, it was bone chilling. The snow normally fell later in December, near Christmas, not this early. Ignoring the fact that it was snowing he looked down at the blond noticing that his blue eyes were open and focused on him.

"May I help you?"

Without speaking Naruto reached up and pulled the boy down for a long and passionate kiss. He loved Sai, but knew that it was going to be the last time he would feel those lips against his.

While kissing the other boy his mind wandered back to what Iruka had told him. 'I guess...what ever I see behind someone...is what is beyond them...just like what ever I see beyond those stars..must be there...and I see a lot behind Sai...a lot.'

Breaking the kiss he licked Sai's lower lip then smiled. "I'll always love you..."

"I know..." Sai looked away from Naruto his lips tingling from the sensation he was just given. That was his last kiss, but it was passion filled, so it was okay.

Both knew their lives would be different by the glare Iruka had sent them telling them that there is no more room for that kind of thing. And not just by that, but by the darkening sky. That seemed to go on forever.

**A/N: Well...there you go, I'm tired and dont wanna write no mores, so just deal with it okay? Anyway I'll have a new chapter of Perhaps angles have no names only beautiful faces up before I go, and for all of those who like the other story. I'll post a new chapter as fast as I can from the time I get back. Please Review. **


	2. The Snow Never Stops

_As the snow falls, the sky darkens around us. We are met by nothing but the ever lasting cold._

**Disclaimer: K. Masashi owns -huggles Naruto and licks him while he blushes and looks over at Sasuke who is tied up naked in the corner- Yesss you will be doing things you never thought of doing...-smirks evily-**

**Warnings: Read chap. 1!**

**A/N: I have to tell all of you. I'm sorry I havent updated fast. Review lots and I will. kthnx. Read on. Enjoy.**

**Chapter Two: The Snow Never Stops**

It was half past noon by the time the family had arrived at their new home. It was a large home, with black shudders and a red door. The rest of the house was grey and white. The window's were one way. And it was old, but looked newer than all the others on the block.

The least you could say is, the house was beautiful. It had a long cobble stone drive way and a huge yard on either side of the driveway. Which when it reached the house became a circle so that you didnt have to back up. The backyard had a large pool area which was closed off, because it was an indoor pool.

You could see a few sun bathing chairs and a few tables. Along with a jacuzzi in the left upper corner of the large area. Sai and Naruto had to wonder, how did their father get this house? Infact, one was going to ask.

"Dad...how'd you get this place? Its bigger than our last one!" Naruto threw his arms in the air and pointed to the huge house.

"Well...an old friend." Smiling he then pointed to the moving truck. "Lets go you two are helping me."

Groaning Naruto followed. Sai just kept quiet and did as he was told. He was never one to complain unless it was eating foods he hated. Then he would fight for his life. As he walked to the back of the truck he saw Iruka and Naruto staring at the movers who were writing down where each thing would go.

"What are they doing Dad?" Iruka turned to Sai.

"They...just came here, and they're going to be setting it all up for us..." Blinking Sai shrugged and looked at Naruto.

"You need a shower...and something to eat." Nodding Naruto sighed and looked to Iruka.

The man just nodded to his son. Who in turn walked into the house and walked around looking for the bathroom. The inside of the house smelt of cigar's and freashly baked bread. It was an odd mixutre and as to why it smelt as such, was beyond Naruto. He noticed the men were beginning to come into the house and place the boxes where they belong.

Wandering up the stairs he walked down to the last room in the first large hallway. It had his name on the door. Furrowing his eyebrows he pushed the door open and saw the room was already set with things, and here was a door that lead to a bathroom in his room.

Walking in and shutting his door he walked to the bathroom and his eyes grew wide when he looked into it. It was huge. Almost as big as his room. He looked to his shower and groaned. It was huge also. It had shower placements all around on the walls. Which would mean, they would go from every angle and cover his entire body.

Pulling his thick hoodie off he jumped when two arms wrapped around his waist and soft lips pressed against his neck.

"S-sai! Stop! We're not allowed to anymore!" Sai just smiled and handed Naruto the bottles of shampoo and conditioner.

"I know but, I just had to, plus you needed these."

"R-right..." Blushing Naruto pushed him out of his room and then went back to the bathroom. He shut and locked he door, not wanting or needing any more distractions or interuptions.

Once he was done with his shower he walked out into his bedroom a towel wrapped around his waist. He didnt know if there were clothes in the drawers but he decided to check.

To the least of his amazement there were clothes in them. And it wasnt stuff he had ever been bought. Things he had wanted sure, but his father had always told him that those clothes were unfitting of a young man like himself.

Young man his ass, he was a teenager. Pulling out the black shirt with an orange swirl on it and the light blue ripped jeans he put them down. He then pulled out a pair of tight blue boxers and a pair of black socks.

Nodding to himself he pulled his towel off and slipped on his tight blue boxers. Upon doing so a knock came at his door and he sighed. Walking over he opened it to see a pink haired girl who began to blush.

"Uhm...can I help you?" He looked the girl over and noticed she was wearing a white tank top and a black skirt. Her black leather boots went up her knee's.

"Well...I'm...your neighbor..and I came over to say hi and invite you and your...family over to my home for dinner." She looked up at him and smiled dispite her huge blush.

"Alright, here come in." Moving to the side he allowed her to walk into his room. He watched her walk over to his bed and sit down on it.

Ignoring the girls blush he picked up his pants that were next to her and slit them onto himself. They were tight on him, but looked good. Pulling his t-shirt on he then smiled and stretched.

"So...my names Sakura." Looking at the girl he picked up his socks and shoes. His blue eyes glued them selves to her green ones.

"Naruto. Nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly at him then stood up and bowed her head.

"We should head down stairs. Your father and brother were waiting for you."

Smiling Naruto opened his door for her and walked out after her. They walked down the stairs in silence. They also stood in silence until they saw Sai.

"Hey Sai, you going with us right?" Sai nodded and folded his arms.

"The nice young girl invited us over. She say's she has an older brother. And a hot father." Smirking Sai looked over at Iruka who was blushing lightly.

After a few more moments of teasing and glaring, Sakura led them to her house. All of the boys were a tad nervous to meet the family. Since Sakura said that they were a tad disfunctional.

----

Naruto's Jaw dropped. Sure the outside of this huge white house was amazing, but the inside was more so. He kept staring at all the famous paintings and the sculptures that were around the house. All of them were beautiful.

On all the pieces of art a name was either carved or painted on. It read Kakashi Hatake. He knew that name by heart. The man was a pure genius. He could paint or sculpt or do anything artisticly. Looking over at Sakura he pointed to all the paintings.

"How'd...you get all these???"

The girl stopped for a moment and thought about it. Smiling brightly she pointed to the living room. "Go look in there and you'll see how."

Slightly confused Naruto walked down the black marble floor until his feet hit soft and exspensive rug. He leaned in and looked on the couch. There was a slumbering man. And that slumbering man was no other than Kakashi Hatake himself.

Turning to tell Sai he noticed the boy was staring at something infront of him intently. He watched as his brothers eyes moved up and down something. A small smirk appeared on his normally stoic face. Now Naruto was worried. What on earth, besides him, could make his brother show any sign of emotion. Deciding he wanted to find out. He walked back into the hallway and saw him staring at the stairs.

Looking over he himself became aware of why his brother would show emotion.

At the top of the stairs stood a older boy around the age of twenty five. He had long black hair that reached middle back. It was cascading down his shoulders like a dark waterfall of silk. His eyes were an deep red incarnadine. His skin was pale, yet it looked white as the snow that was falling outside. He wore a tight fishnet shirt with black jeans. A large black cloack around his shoulders was open. It had small red clouds on it.

Both boy's had their eyes locked onto him. They knew that Sakura was a demon, but this boy, he looked the part more than she did. Everything about him screamed I'm a demon.

Naruto had to rip his gaze away from the man when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking back and up he saw the one blue eye and one red eye of Kakashi Hatake.

Speachless. He just stood there staring at the man. "Naruto I take it? I heard so much about you from Dolphin-san."

Before Naruto knew it, the scarecrow ducked and a shoe hit the wall next to him. The blond looked in the direction of where the object was thrown to see his father standing there red in the face.

"I dont get it...how do you two know eachother?" Smiling Kakashi stretched and then looked up the stairs at the man.

"Itachi...dont just stare, go get your brother and come downstairs...and please...dont invite Sasori or Hidan over tonight. We have guests." Nodding the one Kakashi called Itachi moved from Sai's sight causing him to frown slightly.

Looking down at the blond angel Kakashi smiled. "Iruka, is my lover. Hadn't he told you this? He used to work for me. And when he moved away we kept in touch. I also sometimes snuck out and visited him at his job. He was always so worried people would badger him because he was with the famous Hatake-san." Laughing Kakashi looked over at the blushing Iruka.

"Oh..." Naruto stood there his arms crossed and his eyes wandering around. "What did Dad say about me to you?"

"He told me how much of a wonderful child you are, and that you are an artist. He also showed me some of your work. It is amazing...he also gave me a few things of yours. My daughter, Sakura, took a liking to it. She adores your art."

Looking over at the girl he smiled and blushed lightly. While she became totally flushed. Yet before he could thank the girl for liking his art, they heard a grunt, a smash, and then saw Itachi walking down the stairs dragging something behind him. That something was rolling around and yelling about how he was going to kill Itachi.

Once the older boy reached the bottom of the stairs he threw the other boy out infront of him. The pale boy had dark onyx eyes, and jet black hair. His body was well toned with and looked smooth except for the occasional scar here and there.

He was glaring up at the other pale boy while mummbling incoherent things. As he stood up Naruto let his eyes roam over the boy his brain dying slowly. He though the boy was gorgeous.

"Kakashi...why did you send this bastard to get me??" The boy looked over at the older man his eyes cold and emotionless.

Kakashi just smiled and pat the boys head. "Sasuke, meet Naruto Uzumaki. He's the angle. And...well you know Iruka, who is a demon, but acts like an angel. And...thats Sai. Who has the markings of an angel. Isnt that right Sai?"

All eyes were suddenly on the brown eyed boy. He looked at them and sighed.

"My father was a demon, my mother an angel. I have demon blood, I am not angel at all. I just have the markings(1)..." Looking to Naruto he smiled sadly and then turned to Iruka. "Thats why he didnt want us together."

Things were silent for a few seconds until Itachi grunted and walked into the kitchen. "I'll get started on dinner."

Naruto stood there watching everyone leave. Iruka went to help Itachi, Sai followed just to watch. Sakura went into the living room to clean up some of her fathers mess, and Kakashi smirked at Sasuke before leaving.

"Take Naruto up to your room, get to know the boy. You might just become friends."

"Hn.." Sasuke began to walk back up the stairs then stopped and looked down at Naruto, "You comin' idiot?"

Glaring at the boy he followed him up the stairs his feet gliding over the soft carpet. Once he reached the top he looked over at the raven haired boy. Sighing he followed the boy down two long hallway's and then turned right into a dark room.

The walls were black, the rug was black, the ceiling was black. Everything was black. The only white things, where the sheets of his bed and a few pillows on the couch in his room.

Walking over to the window Sasuke looked out it his eyes locked onto the large back yard they had. Shuffling over next to him the shorter boy looked up to the handsome one.

"Do you like nature?"

It was silent for a few moments.

"No..." Sasuke looked at him his eyes colder than before. "Here...where we live...for the past ten years...the snow hasnt stopped falling..."

"Is that why you're so pale??" Naruto smiled, trying to joke with the boy a bit.

"No...I was actually born pale...unlike your tan self. And...you know. You remind me of the sun...which we never see..."

Naruto smiled and leaned against the window sill. "One day...the snow will stop falling...I promise."

Sasuke looked over at the boy and shook his head. He didnt like the boy's bright appearance. He didnt like his personality. The only think he liked about him, were his features. He would admit that the boy, was indeed beautiful.

As they stood there in silence they listened to the bustle down stairs with Iruka yelling at Kakashi to stop touching him. And Sakura yelling at Itachi and Sai for staring at each other while the food burned.

Their eyes were locked on the snow. That fell constantly. It was amazing that the snow didnt stack up. It only did it sometimes. Other than that, the snow would melt quickly, yet stick slightly. There was always two inches of snow on the ground.

Naruto had to admit, reguardless of the cold. This place was beautiful. Oh so beautiful, yet so cold.

**A/N: (1) Angel markings: the anbu sing - Demon markings: Sasuke's curse seal**

**Okay, so here is chapter two. I am very sorry that I havent updated in a while. I've been terribly busy, and didnt know I was going to be. I'll try to update faster. I swear. Thanks for all the reviews. And if you give me lots of them. I'll make sure to update faster.**


	3. Half Afraid Half Awake

_Will this darkness consume us??_

**Disclaimer: Soooo...-rolls eyes- How many of you think I actually own this sexy beast and his raven haired lover? -crickets chirp, no one raises their hands- Exactly.**

**Warnings: Read.Chapter.One.**

**A/N: Hi...my one-shot doesnt want to work with me. So like...-thinks- if you all give me more than five reviews and I'll update this again then the next story. Then both a one-shot and let the blood run on the same day. Well try -laughs- So yea give me reviews please, it will make me feel lots better.**

**Chapter 3 - Half Afraid Half Awake**

It was midnight and the sky was black while the snow fell onto the earth. Naruto's eyes were locked onto the snow that fell. He wanted to paint it, but he couldnt figure out what his mind said was missing.

His chest lifted and fell slowly as his eyes drooped. Naruto didnt want to fall asleep. If he could he would stay awake all night to gaze into the cold beauty outside of his window.

Yet his eyes were so heavy. So he had to shut his eyes and drift off into sleep. Even as he slept the snow kept falling onto the ground piling up slightly more than normal. As it did so, the blonds chest would slowly rise and fall his fingers twitching every once in a while. Mummbling incoherent things and rolling around.

The snow still fell. Naruto's dreams drifting off to distant thoughts.

_-Dream- _

_"Do you know that only one angel and demon open their wings every thousand years?" Naruto looked up into dark blue eyes and a smiling face. _

_A smile plastered on his own little chubby face. His hand was wrapped around the large finger of the man next to him. Both where laughing and smiling the whole time. _

_Naruto looked around at the many people as they walked through the streets. All would smile at him and some would stop and say how cute he was, or how he was going to be handsome like his father._

_He loved the attention, but he loved the attention of the woman, him and his father were going to meet. This woman loved him like no other, and would hug him. Her embrace was warm and protective. Like if she were to let go of him he would disappear forever._

_As they reached a tall building that looked to be made of only glass, Naruto began to bounce up and down as they stood infront of it waiting for the woman. His father was calm like usual. He knew his son was excited about going out today._

_And a few seconds later, the woman walked out. She had shoulder length brown wavy hair and big green eyes. Her smile was soft and loving. She walked with a sway, and it was as if she was surrounded by a certain pride that never hurt her, but attracted people to her._

_When she reached then she bent down and pulled Naruto into her arms hugging him and kissing his cheek. "Hello Naruto, did you and your father have a nice walk?" _

_Nodding Naruto smiled and put his small hands on the womans face kissing her cheek back. He giggled when she smiled at him and hugged him again. _

_"Daddy told me that only one angel opens his wings every billion years is that true Mommy?" His voice was innocent and high pitched. _

_The woman rolled her eyes and glared up at her husband. "No hunny, there are a only a few each year. Those people are considered...special. Because they understand more than others to be able to open their wings. Same goes for demons." Standing up with the boy in her arms she smiled at him and leaned up to peck her husbands cheek._

_"So...are we gonna take him to the park?" She shook her head and gave the man a sad look. _

_"We're gonna go get ice cream first. Then take him to...well you know." Naruto pouted and looked at his mother. _

_"You're taking me to Papa's house?" The woman gave him a sad smile and nodded. _

_"Yes Naruto..you'll only be there a little big...I promise, we'll do something tomorrow okay?" _

_Smiling happily he nodded while they walked towards the ice cream stand. They all laughed and smiled on their way there._

_-End Dream-_

A dull beeping sound entered the blonds ears as his cerulean blue eyes fluttered open meeting an orange ceiling. He looked over at his alarm clock and read the time. It was around nine. He was glad that he didnt start school for another day atleast.

It was sunday. And he would always wake up at nine and ather work out or jog. But now because of the cold, he was going to go for a swim. As he sat up he rubbed his eyes and then walked over to his dresser pulling out a pair of light blue swimming trunks.

Pulling his boxers down he slid the swimming trunks on and stretched his stomach muscles contracting. As he yawned loudly he pulled a towel off of the top of his dresser.

Looking around a bit dazed he grabbed his sweat shirt and slipped his shoes on his feet. He then opened his door and jogged down the stairs. He looked around to make sure the coast was clear.

Jogging down the halls he reached the back door and opened it standing on their porch. He looked around again and then walked down those stairs to the large encloser.

Upon opening it he noticed that a rush of steam hit him. The hot tub was running like it was supposed to for an hour each morning. As he walked into the place he pulled off his sweat shirt and slipped his shoes off. Setting his towel on a chair near the pool he jumped in and began to swim laps.

----

Sitting at his desk Sasuke laid his head down on his history book and mummbled something about his teacher being a whore. He had woken up at six, like he did everyday. His body had an enternal alarm clock.

His eyes skimmed over the information that would soon soak into his brain. He didnt care much for his major classes he just loved the art classes he had. The raven had a talent and would admit it.

Being able to sculpt and paint like his adopted father was fun. But he was more into drawing other demons. Even if he hated them. Infact he wanted to draw the boy he had met yesterday that went by the name, Naruto.

Looking over at his pencils and the other coloring materials he would be using he smirked and grabbed then along with his art pad and ran out of his house. Coatless and all.

He was walking down the street wondering if he would be able to enter the boy's house. Cutting through a few back yards he arrived at the blonds back yard his eyes scanning the large snowy area.

Noticing a patch of blond in the pool he smirked.

----

Naruto kept swimming back and forth. It had only been about ten minutes. Yet his body was telling him it was tired. He mentally groaned and kept swimming.

Little did the blond know a certain raven haired boy was already sitting in a chair and sketching the boy swimming away from him. Even how the water would rise next to him because of his speed and pressure against it.

Once he was done quickly sketching it he pulled out a darker pencil and began to put in the detail. He wanted to make this pefect, since the boy's figure, was basically perfect.

----Meanwhile----

"Kakashi stop it!!" Iruka yelled from inside the older man's kitchen. Sai, Itachi, and Sakura where watching some show called Jerry Springer(1) while laughing at both the two men and the t.v. show.

Kakashi had called over to Iruka's house a little after nine asking if the man and his sons would enjoy to come over for breakfast. Itachi of course said he would cook. But once Iruka got there, the man insisted he did the cooking, and that the older boy needed some rest.

Sad thing was, Iruka and Itachi, where the same exact age. But Iruka always acted younger, he was more lively than the very quiet and self kept Itachi.

Sai knowing this figured it would be kind of weird to date someone the same age as his father. But really his parents would both be in their fourties right now. So it would be okay right? After all it was only an eight year difference.

As they all sat there listening to the men bicker Itachi actually spoke. First clearing his throat. "It seems...we are missing the two others..."

Sakura smiled and poked Itachi in the side giggling at him. "They'll be here Ita-kun."

Sai kept quiet, it seemed as though, Itachi didnt like it when people were missing from breakfast or dinner. Sai couldnt put his finger on it, but that struck him as odd. An odd that he liked more than before.

While the t.v. played and the men in the kitchen argued while cooking, minutes passed with no sign of Sasuke or Naruto. Little did the people in the house know. The boy's werent exactly, getting along.

----

"You asshole!! Stop looking at me your a fucking pervert!!" Naruto picked up one of the many chairs in the pool area and threw it at Sasuke. Who was currently soaking wet. His sketch book was fine, but him, well Naruto had thrown him into the water.

"I'm not a pervert!! I was drawing you loser!!" Sasuke ducked and ran over to his sketch book grabbing it along with his pencils and ran for the door. He didnt want to fight the idiot while he was soaking wet. Let alone the fact that the brat could ruin his sketch book.

So as Naruto threw another chair towards him he escaped and started to run in the cold, soaking wet, to his home.

Naruto glared and began to dry himself off when his phone ran in his hoodie pocket. Taking it out he looked at the number and answered.

"Yo..."

_"Father cooked breakfast...change and hurry over to Kakashi's place..." _The voice on the other end was dull like usual, and once he was done speaking he hung up the phone. Never allowing the blond to reply.

Shutting his phone he sighed and jogged out of the pool area and into the house. Mentally telling Iruka to make a glass inclosed heated walk way down to the pool.

----

Blinking a bit Itachi stared at the food infront of him as he sat next to Sai. He looked over at the boy and then his food. Wondering if the poor boy had to eat this all of the time.

He groaned and looked over to Kakashi. "This is gonig to make me fat..."

Stunned Sai looked over at Itachi. Was he really that superficial? No he couldnt be, he didnt look the part. He actually didnt look like he had taken good care of himself.

Sai also wanted to ask why his eyes seemed lightly foggy. Looking over to Kakashi he smirked as the man glared at Itachi.

"Yes...Iruka made it for you. Eat it." Itachi sighed and stabbed the food with his fork. As he did so, a loud yell was heard from the front door and Sasuke went flying into the kitchen on his stomach while Naruto laid on the floor behind him.

The two of them had collided. And now blue eyes met black. Both angry. Both full of hatered for the other.

Thats the moment when both in their minds decided that the other was their sworn rival.

**A/N: Give me lots of reviews and I'll update faster. Since I'm really lazy right now and I'm just not in the mood to write -pouts- So lots and lots of reviews...well more than five please. And I'll put a new chap of this up first. **


End file.
